


An Idle Mind is a Devil's Workshop: Revamped

by booperbeanv3



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booperbeanv3/pseuds/booperbeanv3
Summary: I've always been pressing myself to get out fics over 1,000 words bc that's the stuff I always readIt wouldn't hurt making a drabble/oneshot series of random prompts thoughI might draw a few of I'm feeling dangerousSo I'd like em. I don't mind shipsI will only do NDRV3Request info in chapter 1
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	An Idle Mind is a Devil's Workshop: Revamped

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on twitter here - @booperbeanv3 and on discord here - booperbean#2390  
> I will take anon requests  
> This request log was crossposted on twitter

Things I will not write:   
\- gore / guro   
\- smut   
\- ships I feel uncomfortable with   
\- character analysis   
\- torture   
\- major character death   
\- selfcest   
\- pedophilia , cocsa , eromurder , rape / non-con  
\- domestic abuse   
\- canon divergence / killing game 

Things I will write:   
\- fluff   
\- angst   
\- most ouma ships   
\- most saihara ships   
\- some kiibo ships   
\- some iruma ships   
\- mlm , wlw , mlw   
\- pregame / certain aus   
\- dangan salmon team 

The original rules list from the first request fic does not apply here.   
If I happen to know you as Sai/Salt on discord then please kindly get the fuck off my page. 

All chapters will be tagged with trigger and content warning when needed. 

Come at me in the comments or my DMs. 

// requests may contain saiouma , oumeno , mlw kokichi , mlw shuichi , possible sensitive content //

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on twitter here - @booperbeanv3 and on discord here - booperbean#2390  
> I will take anon requests  
> This request log was crossposted on twitter


End file.
